The Trip Back Home
by daydreamer 1611
Summary: Have you ever wonder why, you felt guilty when you did something wrong, or when you suddenly get a answer on your test, that you didn't know, or why people think of witches when it's Halloween. Well this is the story of 3 teenage girls and how they got where they are, in a little game. No flames, T for no reason. New sum. EDITING. Check AN note plz
1. The Killing Of Childhood

**A/N: Well I will like to welcome you to my third story, in this one I will be looking for improvements or something I should fix. Since I haven't been trying to improve. Anyway enough of the serious talk, on with the story. Warning: Character Dead, and talk of Suicide **

*** P.S. I do not own anything other then OC's ***

* * *

Chapter 1: The Killing Of Childhood And The Bringing Of Darkness

" North! Tooth! Bunny! Where are you! " Jack shouted at the pitch black darkness, the workshop that made wonder, was now a depressing and dark haunted house. Jack ran everywhere to find them, but they were nowhere to be found. " This isn't funny guys! " Jack said worried, hopping that they would come out, but nobody came. He suddenly entered the globe room, and found collapsed figures on the floor. He ran towards them, when he got a closer view, he saw the guardians, all spread on the floor in a puddle of blood, by them was a tiny pile of black nightmare sand, with specks of gold on it. " Sandy.. " Jack said slipping his fingers in the pile, his eyes were dwelling with tears. " Frost. " a british voice came from behind him. He quickly turned around shooting ice out of his staff. " Uwww is little Jack sad, such a pity. " Pitch cooed and disappeared into the shadows. Jack was on his guard, looking everywhere for the evil of the dark ages. Pitch suddenly appeared behind him with a black dagger dripping with blood, " Why don't you join them? " Pitch laughed and a strike of pain came from Jack. Then suddenly he quickly opened his eyes widely, but falling off the branch he was resting on. He got up panting, but then started laughing " It was just a dream , just a dream... " and went looking for the guardians.

* * *

" Hey North. " Jack greeted entering for the window. " Ah Jack, just the guy I was looking for. " North said hugging him tight like a three year old girl hugging a new teddy bear , on Christmas. But after a few minutes letting him go, leaving a panting Jack. " Come. " North said walking by a yeti sewing blue dresses. " Don't like paint them red. " North ordered, walking past a now frustrated yeti. " Sorry, Phil. " Jack shrugged and continued to follow North. When they headed to North's office, Jack knew something was up. " Look, if this is about me freezing Bunny's warren, he was asking for it... " Jack defended. " What do you mean, putting ice in warren? " North asked suspiciously " Nevermind, we will decision that later. " North shrugged off. HE opened the door ,and on his desk was a box, it was small as a board-game, the box had a big blue moon on it, and the tittle in cursive was " The Man in the Moon ", "Jack, this a special game, that only the moon can send, it is very rare to see one up close. It has the power to turn the mortal of Manny's chose into a immortal, but the human, must be a person who has ,what it takes to become one, but won't get the chance. " North said looking for a book in a bookshelf beside him. " And, um, why did you want to show me this? " Jack asked, " I am showing you this because, I am letting you send this into the portal that will take this to the chosen spirit. " North said taking out a old fashioned book with red and brown coverings ,and started mumbling some weird words ,that Jack had a hard time understanding. Suddenly a portal that looked like North's snow-globe portal but blue. " Well, what are you waiting for? " North said gesturing towards the game. " R-Right. " Jack picked up the box and gently place it in the entrance and soon the current picked it up and lifted away. Behind him North was waving goodbye and grinning. " What do we do now? " Jack asked, " We wait for fate to do it's job. " North said and sat down with a block of ice and started craving. " Ooookay then... I am going to Antarctica, since it's a week before summer break. " Jack said before flying with his partner the wind to his chosen destination.

* * *

A few hours later, Jack saw the northern lights single slowly wave by. When he saw them he had a strange feeling that it wasn't going to be like there monthly meetings, and flew as fast as he could.

When he reach there it was just like his dream but worst. Jack couldn't believe what he just saw it was the exactly what his dream showed. The guardians were dead. But while he was skulking by their dead bodies, and saying his last good-byes, something black covered his eyes ,and all he soon saw was pitch black. He woke-up, but his neck was paining him and was unable to move. " Ah Frost, you liked that nightmare I gave you, I did try to warn you. Oh well you win some, you lose some. " Pitch chuckled and toke a bag out of his robe, and toss some purple and yellow powder into his eyes. " What was that? " Jack coughed, " It's just dream powder and baby tooth eyes with a sprinkle of nightmare sand. " Pitch said placing it back into his robe. " B-Baby tooth eyes. " Jack stuttered. " It doesn't matter. Nightmares! " Pitch called his minions of the dark, as they released Jack but hold his wrists tightly. " Bring the mirror. " Pitch called, they bought in a full-body mirror and pushed Jack towards it, soon he was pushed so closed he fell in the mirror, wait.. In! Jack quickly got up and started hammering against the glass. " So long, Jack. " Pitch waved, when he left, Jack was getting more tired every second he hammered into ,until he collapsed in exhaustion.


	2. Mary, I don't think where in Canada

**A/N: Hi, people of earth. I know I am not uploading recently now. But that was because I sorta forgotten. But, please don't be mad, i am here now, I also have another story, so yeah! I know you are itching to read! ( But not literally ) So on with the story!**

**P.S. I do not know anything you read here except OCs and the idea**

* * *

Chapter 2: Mary, I don't we are in Canada anymore...

It was just the beginning of the last day in Canada, and a young blond teenage girl was just about to leave, and head in her blue sports car. But then she suddenly remember, ' Toys! ' she quickly headed back into the house, and grabbed a bag big as Santa's bag itself. When she was sure that she was ready for what it seemed the last day of school, she stepped on something. On the floor was a board game, it wad the moon, and the tittle said ' Man in the Moon '. ' Huh? I didn't remember packing that. Oh well. ' she though shrugging. She picked it up and head back to the sport's car. She then started speeding to the high school called ' Rising High '. A few minutes she parked her car and headed inside. When, she looked up she, saw a girl with ark brown hair and wearing a cookie minter hat and a t-shirt with a winky face, with jean pants, and blue sneakers. She was just exiting a sliver van, with her mix-colour pastel bag, hanging over her right arm. " Shan! Over here! " she called out. Not a minute to soon, she turned around, and waved at her, walking closer to her. When she reached to her she said " Hey, Sarah. What's up? " Shan greeted cooly. " Well, you know... I have something for you... " She said opening the back truck. " It's just.. for R.F.K. I was just wondering if you can... " Sarah didn't get to finish her sentence because Shan knew what she would say. " You want me to do something for Rising for Kids? Why didn't you just ask? " Shan said. " I don't know? But, I do know that I need you to go to a town in Burgess, in the U.S.A. to drop off a sack of toys to the orphanage at the end of town. " Sarah said handing the worn-out sack to her, Shan looked like she was going to collapsed right there, with weight of the sack. " Well... that's great! Maybe I'll asked Mary and Kash to come on the dandy road trip. " after Shan finished her sentence a loud _RIINNGGG!_ sound came ' I really hate that ' Shan thought. " See ya, Shan! " Sarah said resting her knapsack over her shoulder and left the parking , Shan had put the sack in her van and entered the school, and opened her locker, she looked at the time on her wrist-watch. " Oh no! I'm late! " Shan grabbed her stuff from her locker and headed to her next class: Social Studies. She opened ripped the door opened, that it might have come out of it's hinges. " Sorry, I'm late! " that got the attention from the whole class, after a minute of silence. A huge crowd of laughter came from the classroom. " Sorry. " Shan whispered in embarrassment, her cheeks as red as a tomato.

Time Skip ( about the regular time of a class to end )

When, Shan excited the classroom, she saw her two best friends, Mary and Kash. Well, those weren't there real names. But, I'll tell you later what they are. Mary had Brown curly hair, that sorta looked like a small tame bush, with brown eyes. She was wearing a purple spring dress with, a shorts underneath. Kash has reddish, brown hair and brown eyes. She wore, a black skirt, with black shorts and a neon colour t-shirt. " Hey, guys! " Shan called out to them. " Hey, Shan. Guess what I got? The new horror movie, Mysterious Lurkings. Awesome, right? Don't you think, Mary? " Kash cheered, looking over to Mary that was reading a book called the Humming Room by Ellen Potter. " Hows the book, Mary? " Shan asked. " Great, thanks for leading me it. " Mary asked looking up from it. " Well, I just wanted to ask, if you guys wanted to go on a road trip with me? " Shan asked cheerfully. " Sure, we would love to. Remember when we went to Germany with you? I got to see my relatives from there, an got to stay with them. " Kash said. " I'll take that as a yes? Okay, meet tomorrow at the bridge by my house. " Shan stated.

Time Skip ( to tomorrow )

On Saturday, Shan rode her pike and black bike all the way to the bridge by the lake. If you went trough the forest and follow the path you'll find a small stream, with a wooden bridge over it. " Hey, are you guys packed? " Shan asked leaning her bike on the side, they both nodded. " Great let's go. " Shan speeded off, forgetting that they didn't have bikes with them, she then came back to them. " Right, how about we walk. " Shan got off her bike and rolled it along her, while walking beside them.

When the got there, they put their luggage in the trunk, including the big sack and headed off. A day later, Kash got impatient. " Are we there yet? " Kash asked, " You asked that for the 50th time, and the answer, will always be the same. N.O. " Shan said annoyed, focusing on the road. " Can we play with a game? " Mary asked. " Don't touch anything. Those are for the orphans. " Shan asked. " What orphans, you didn't say anything about a business trip? " Kash asked. " Opps. " Shan shrugged. " Ohhhh what's this? " Kash said taking out a board game called ' Man in the Moon '. But before she could open it. Shan parked the van, " We're here. " Shan sighed. " We can deliver the toys to the orphans later, after we can look around, but right now we are going to rest, here. " Shan said, grabbing her luggage. When everyone had their's, they entered the hotel, got their pass, and went inside there rooms. " I take shot gun! " Shan said running inside the bathroom.

When morning arrived. Shan was the first one to get out of bed. After she was dressed, she thought on going to the local park. " When she got there. She didn't see anyone there. But a boy with brown hair and a smaller girl with messy blonde hair. They were playing with the slide. She went to go swing on the swings a little, when the boy came up to her. " Hi, my name is Jamie, do you want to play with us? " he asked. She gently nodded her head. " Sure. " After about an hour of playing. They sat down on the bench and rested, while the blonde girl called Sophie, went on the swing. " I never had that much, fun since Jack left. " Jamie said. " What do you mean? " she asked confused. The young boy sighed and turned, " Do you believe in Jack Frost? " Jamie asked. " Of course, last Christmas, when I sended my letter to Santa for a white christmas from Jack Frost, it happened, then it snowed in the spring. Why? " Shan asked, " Well, nobody here in Burgess believes anymore. I just thought... But I met J... " but before Jamie could finish his sentence Shan looked at her watch. " Look at the time! I got to go! Bye! " Shan said running back to the hotel. Wondering what he just said. ' Nobody believes in Santa Clause. Huh? ' When she reached the hotel. She saw Kash and Mary opening the box and then a flash of light came out of nowhere. When everything came back into view, everything looked all 1700s. " Mary, I don't thin we're in Canada anymore. " Kash quoted from the Wizards of Oz.

* * *

**A/N: To me that was long, my wrist are sore. Oh well. R&R! peace to the world!**


	3. Bump! What's that noise?

**A/N: Hey, I know you might this is good/bad. But that is what this story is for, for me to improve. Anyway, why I am being so serious this is for reading, not reading this carry on and ON WITH THE STORY!**

**P.S. I don't own ROTG ( rise of the guardians ) blah blah, lets get on with the story! EDITED**

* * *

Chapter 3: _Bump!_ What's that noise?

Mary and Kash got up from the ground, looking around to find their lost friend; Shan, not noticing that she was right beside them. She started shouting out to them, " Mary! Kash! Over Here! " She then walked over to them, and placed a hand on Mary's shoulder, surprising it fell throughout like it was thin air. She was invisible, she finally noticed, when she almost gave up hope of being seen by them, she saw a golden halo on the floor of the branchy forest floor. She gently placed it her head and felt something tingle inside her, something she didn't really understand. She than tried again to called out to them, " Kash! Mary! Over here! " Shan shouted running after them. They quickly turned around, see a girl with whit hair, glowing in the darkness, with a white and light grey plaid t- shirt with black pants and with wings, one side feathery angel wing, and the other side a black and red devil wing, and on her neck you can about see a white and blue butterfly necklace. " Who is she? " Kash whispered in Mary's ear. " I think that is Shan... " Mary, didn't really know where that came from, but suddenly she knew what 1234567890 x 95673429, equal's to; 11811534336959480. No way, was she that smart.

When the strange girl, came she suddenly said " Whoa, how did you change clothes and hairstyles in only a minute we get here. " What do you mean? " Kash, Mary and Shan went to a near by pond by the forest, that was iced over, and looked down; Mary had her same curly hair but, she had honey golden highlights and a white headband, she was wearing a golden summer dress that stopped at her knees, with pearls around the rim at the bottom, and yellow ballet flats. She was also wearing a butterfly necklace, but it was purple and gold. Kash, had, she had the same hair she had before, but she had highlights too, but they weren't normal highlight her's changed colour, to her mood, right now it was red and orange, the natural colour of it, she also have a witch hat the ribbon was red, and she was wearing a black short dress that went to her knees and had white long sleeves, red ribbons rap in the middle of both of the sleeves, with red and white socks and black shoes, she also was wearing a butterfly necklace that was red and black. And Shan just found out how she looked, and was evenly surprised. Not knowingly that they were looking in too the lake the Jack Frost entered the spirit world and lifted off in loneliness. A minutes later they too found out why Jack Frost was in depression, it is true that ' Beliving Is Seeing... '.

**312 Years Later...**

In Burgess, summer break had ended and school was just beginning, and Jamie was surly turning crazy, well that's what his friends thought. He kept on see flashes of gold, white and black with hints of red, when Jamie tells anyone what he had saw, his friends or adults just said that it was the birds whizzing by. But Jamie knew, that their were to big to be birds. Jamie packed his bag and left for his for his first day of school. Meanwhile, Mary, Shan and Kash was happily spreading their gifts for the busy occasion, today was the first day of school that means that they have to, plan for Halloween, and Shan has to help stop kids from getting bullied in school, and Mary had to make sure they were all prepared for learning which was a busy job, considering, how much people on the globe. When they all finally had a break, it was interrupt by Shan's white trident glowing red. Shan went over towards the trident and the name was written on the trident. Shan groaned, " Let me guess, it's Pitch Black again... " Mary said. " Yep, but she ever I come, he's always taunting a mirror. " Shan wondered. " Maybe, he's trying to practice, so he can become scarier, nobody's scarier than me. "Kash joked. " Ha, yeah. I got to go, don't do anything fun with me. " Shan said flying out of sight. " Come on Kash, we have to find that game box. " Mary said pulling Kash into the forest. " Why? " Kash asked confused. " Because, I have been wondering that we would have to be send here for a reason and I want to find out why. " Mary said seriously, 'she had been serious before, but not this serious, so it must be important. ' Kash thought to herself. After a few seconds of think she, nodding and they headed into the forest, which they had exited 312 years before.

Meanwhile, Shan had headed into the North Pole, Shan didn't know that this was original where North and the Guardian first held there meetings, because she had no idea before she became a spirit of the conscience. She appeared in his secret room, when she saw his halo, turned in devil horns, she knew that there was no change to this guy. He had lost the goodness he had in the Golden ages, which she and read about in only books. " Pitch. " Shan said coldly. " Why, Shantel, what can I bring the honour of meeting you. " Pitch said. " Can you stop calling me that, my name is Shan! S.H.A.N._ Shan_. geez, you think you can get that right. " Shan said annoyed. " No need to snap, Shantel, you remind me about the Easter _Kangaroo_. " Pitch said, saying the word ' Kangaroo ' tauntly, like he was taunting someone behind him. Shan suddenly heard a bump, from that mirror. _Bump! _There it was again! " I think you should get out of here, and don't bother coming back. Because I am not gong to change. " That made Shan chuckle, " Pitch. If you are paling on being lonely forever with no one to live your immortal years with besides your weird horses, than I can't leave, as long as you are alive my trident, will glow your name. The only way for me to never come back is 1. change, or 2. dead. " Shan taunted. " You know what? You go solve your problems. I'm done. See ya later, not. " she said before she disappeared, she thought about that sound. Weird.

* * *

**... Don't worry, next chapter is going to be about Mary and Kash yayyyyyy! So before I spoil the next chapter, I would like to say... ( grand drumroll ) R&R!**


	4. AN plz read

**A/N: If you are reading this, I am here to tell you that I am going to hold this story. No I am not abandoning this, so plz plz stick with me. But for the only reviewer, I would like to give a shout out for reviewing at my first chapter. thank you.**

**Wilhelm Wigworthy**

**Bye... For now.**


End file.
